64 Sentences
by pinksnowboots
Summary: Sentence fics for the 64 Damn Prompts from LJ. Will be updated 10 at a time for different Bleach pairings. Warning for cursing, although you probably figured that out already.  1-10 ShuuKira, 11-20 ByaRen
1. ShuuKira

Well, this is what happens when I have 30 minutes to kill and no real inspiration for a real fic. I looked up the 64 damn prompts and plan to do them in little once sentence things, with a different pairing for each 10 or so. This one is ShuuKira, and it's really not my best. Although I adore the pairing, since they are minor characters, I can't really get a handle on their personalities, especially since I don't want to make Kira the emo kid because of Gin, which is what he seems to be in a lot of fics.

Anyway, here it is, mediocre or not-your call. (That means reviews *blatant hint*)

More will be forthcoming, based on different pairings, and it will be updated whenever I have time to kill.

Yeah, that's about it... I'm really bad at ending author's notes. Um, bye? 

* * *

><p>1. 2 a.m.<p>

It was a common view in Sereitei that Kira had never completely gotten over the betrayal of Ichimaru-taichou; however, when Kira grew restless in the dark hours of the morning, it was no longer the memory of Ichimaru that he subconsciously reached for, but a much more solid body instead.

2. metaphor

Metaphorically speaking, Aizen was a viper, Gin was a fox, Kira himself was something more timid, maybe a bird or some kind of small rodent, but Shuuhei seemed to elude all comparisons.

3. sky

Shinigami seemed to have several ways of defying the laws of gravity, and playing tag with the other fukutaichou in the skies of Sereitei seemed like a perfect way to use them.

4. lost scene

Kira already knew who Hisagi was, but Shuuhei didn't learn the name of his kouhai until they occupied adjacent beds in the Shino Academy infirmary after the ill fated training exercise.

5. degrees

Shuuhei rarely requested a day off from his duties as a fairly new fukutaichou, but Kira's graduation from Shino Academy was an exception.

6. seize the day

Kira didn't think that kissing Shuuhei on a ferris wheel was what Yamamoto had intended when he sent them out to survey Karakura Town, but he really couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

7. opposite

Sometimes they said the opposite of what they meant; in the Bounts' hideout, when Shuuhei had yelled for everyone to split up, it had been understood that he and Kira would stay together.

8. passions run

People seemed to think that a relationship between two such people would lack passion, but it was simply a different kind-gentle rather than rough, tender rather than desperate, comfortable rather than nervous.

9. connection

Most people assumed that they were connected primarily by betrayal, tragedy, and war, but their mutual friends were of the opinion that even in different circumstances, they would still be drawn to each other.

10. lull and storm

When they weren't off fighting to prevent the destruction of Soul Society by some maniac or another, they remembered exactly why they were together; when they were fighting, it didn't even occur to them to question it.


	2. ByaRen

Ten more sentence fics for the 64 Damn Prompts. These are prompts 11-20 for the pairing ByaRen. Yes, I am kind of obsessed with this pairing. Don't judge.

I really have nothing more to say except that the first chapter got zero response. This is fine. I know sentence fics are kind of boring, and I'm perfectly content just doing them as an exercise in writing and inspiration. However, I do crave validation, so if you give a review, I would really appreciate it. Requests for future pairings are always welcomed, although I cannot guarantee that they will be written based on whether they fit with my headcanon.

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>11. animal<p>

Everything about Renji from his tattoos to his zanpakuto to his fighting style was more than a little animalistic, and Byakuya was eternally grateful that he had been allowed to at least somewhat tame him.

12. children

Whenever Byakuya walked through Rukongai with Renji, he couldn't help but see his lover's smile in every grungy face.

13. we all float on

When you live as long as shinigami do, things like almost killing your impetuous fukutaichou and now lover with both words and blades eventually just became so much water under the bridge.

14. chess

Renji let Byakuya believe that a Rukongai dog could never win at a "noble's game" until he quietly moved his bishop into checkmate.

15. duty

Byakuya knew that it was their duty as shinigami to face Aizen, to throw themselves into the midst of danger in the cause of protection, but that did not ease the sting of knowing that somewhere in Hueco Mundo, Renji was risking his life and there was nothing his taichou could do about it.

16. rip

Although he would not confirm anything, Byakuya may have started joining his men in sparring just so he could watch Senbonzakura tear Renji's shihakusho off petal by petal.

17. missing time

In times of peace they had danced around each other, but when danger arose they finally discovered their feelings just as duty drew them towards danger and away from each other.

18. crest

Renji had not been at all worried when Kariya tried to unleash the Jokai Crest; even before the mass of cherry blossoms crested the horizon, he could feel his taichou's voice as he unleashed his bankai.

19. itch

Renji was rather useful as both a fukutaichou and a lover, whether Byakuya needed a sparring partner, a homemade dinner, or someone to reach the itch on his back.

20. explode

The tension between them was so palpable that it had exploded twice; first when their blades met, then their bodies. 

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked! Please review with any comments, questions, requests, rants, or tirades! <p>


End file.
